


Всегда ожидайте неожиданностей или Школа разврата

by Chrissy



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy/pseuds/Chrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Рика Граймса снижается успеваемость по школьным предметам. Мистер Диксон решает позаниматься с ним дополнительно и пытается помочь подтянуть оценки. Рик не ожидал такого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всегда ожидайте неожиданностей или Школа разврата

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always Expect the Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/621168) by [torichavonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne). 



Рик уставился на входную дверь по правую сторону класса. Уже почти подошло время обедать, а он был зверски голоден. Граймс хотел слинять из этой комнаты. Он едва не проспал и поэтому пропустил завтрак. Он знал, что его мама хотела прочитать очередную лекцию о том, что он неправильно питается, но это была не его вина. Прошлым вечером, Шейн вытащил его вместе с парнями в боулинг. После того, как они там отлично провели время, Рик пошел к Лори. Свидание завершилось очередным скандалом. Она стала кричать на него, что он общается с ребятами больше чем с ней. И еще вопить о слухах, что она слышала краем уха. Он порвал с Лори прежде, чем она успела начать скандалить о чем-нибудь еще, и пошел домой.  
Рик предположил, что было уже около одиннадцати, когда он вернулся. Он пробрался через заднюю дверь, шикнул на собаку и на цыпочках прокрался в свою комнату наверху. Он проскочил мимо комнаты родителей и пошел к себе. Рик не спал где-то еще около часа - зубрил тест по английскому языку для мистера Диксона - и, наконец-то, лег спать.  
Он проснулся после того, как его будильник, в конце концов, прекратил трезвонить. Он подскочил на кровати и посмотрел на часы - было уже 8:00. Рик сразу же проснулся. Он вскочил с постели, едва не споткнувшись об одеяло на полу, и побежал в туалет. Он снова опаздывал в школу.  
Его родители уже ушли на работу. Мама была медсестрой, а папа - помощником шерифа. Рик быстро принял душ, надел футболку с принтом Зомбиленда, черные джинсы, тяжелые ботинки, схватил свои рюкзак, куртку и выбежал из дома. Дверь за ним громко хлопнула, и он быстро побежал по тротуару.  
Что возвращает нас на занятие по английскому языку. Это был последний урок перед обедом и последний в основном блоке занятий. Рик отсчитывал в голове минуты до того момента, когда он будет сможет уйти и объесться дерьмовым ланчем в кафетерии. Да пускай это будет хоть жареный собачий корм – Рик бы и его умял. Ну, может быть, и нет, но он был голоден, чертовски голоден.  
\- Мистер Граймс? - позвал его учитель из-за своего стола. Подросток резко очнулся от своих мыслей и взглянул на мистера Диксона. Его учителем был грубоватый, неприветливый южанин, который жил в глуши со своим братом. Все знали, кто такой этот Мерл, потому что его многочисленные аресты были во всех новостях. Совет школы, узнав об этом, чуть было не уволил мистера Диксона. Но вся школа сражалась за него. Он был лучшим учителем английского языка, какой у них когда-либо был, и это отражалось в итоговых оценках его учеников и результатах тестирования. Да и внешне он выглядел неплохо.  
\- Да, Мистер Диксон?! - отозвался Рик, когда заметил, что все пялятся на него.  
\- Ты там, что, в облаках витал за своей задней партой, сынок? - спросил его учитель. Рик не знал, что на это ответить. Может, да, а может быть, и нет. Все, что он знал так это то, что Лори ехидно ухмылялась, потому что знала, что Рика могут оставить после занятий сон на уроке. Шейн посмеивался над ним, а Андреа и Ти-Дог смотрели на него, словно они были обеспокоены его поведением.  
Рик прокашлялся и ответил:  
\- Э-э-э, нет, сэр. Я сожалею об этом, такого больше не повторится, извините.  
\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся мистер Диксон. – Надеюсь, ты сдержишь свое обещание.  
Его одноклассники похихикали над ситуацией, а когда все успокоились, учитель вновь вернулся к объяснению рассказа Роальда Даля «Хозяйка». Рик поудобнее уселся на стуле, когда все снова приковали свое внимание к мистеру Диксону. Граймсу стало жарко, и он догадывался, что покраснел. Рик был тайно влюблен в своего учителя, и то, как тот смотрел на него, совсем не помогало избавиться от этого наваждения. Если кто-нибудь узнает, особенно Шейн, он этого не переживет.  
Рик вздохнул с облегчением, когда раздался звонок, и учитель отпустил их. Граймс был последним, кто уходил из класса, когда мистер Диксон остановил его.  
\- Рик, я могу с тобой поговорить?  
\- Конечно, мистер Диксон, - неуверенно промямлил Граймс. – Какие-то проблемы? - он сел за первую парту, которая была непосредственно перед столом учителя.  
\- Твои родители звонили мне вчера, - начал он, - они говорят, что твои оценки и отношение к учебе ухудшились. - Рик сглотнул. Его родители не лгали. Он был на втором году обучения в старших классах, и оценки были очень важны для него. Каждый старался получить самые высокие отметки, чтобы перейти в последний класс старшей школы, получить аттестат, а потом пойти в колледж. Рик был умным мальчиком. У него были отличные оценки все годы обучения в школе, и они просто начали снижаться в этом году. Он начал встречаться Лори, но, между ними что-то не клеилось. Или Шейн на него так плохо влиял. Плюс родители очень сильно давили на него своими нравоучениями и лекциями. Медленно, но верно, все его внимание переключилось с оценок на другие вещи.  
\- Есть такое, - только это и смог выговорить Рик. Он услышал насмешку в голосе мистера Диксона, когда тот продолжил.  
\- Хорошо, - он ухмыльнулся, - я хочу, чтобы ты пришел завтра ко мне домой.  
Рик вскинул голову. Это было последнее, что он ожидал услышать. Граймс подумал, что его сейчас отправят к главному школьному попечителю. Он даже рассчитывал на то, что ему прочитают очередную лекцию. Но Рик никак не ожидал, что ему будет предложено приехать позаниматься в дом своего учителя, расположенный на чертовой окраине этого чертового города.  
Рик пробормотал:  
\- Не похоже ли все это на неуставные отношения с учеником? Точнее, я имею в виду, что мне сказать родителям?  
\- Я не знаю, - правдиво ответил мистер Диксон. - Попроси Шейна прикрыть тебя, - он улыбнулся, и у Рика перехватило дыхание. Щеки раскраснелись, и румянец переполз ниже на шею.  
\- Я жду тебя завтра в семь, – он будто бы не заметил смущение Рика. У Граймса скопились вопросы, на которые он бы хотел сам себе ответить. Почему он собирается пойти к мистеру Диксону домой? Почему бы ему просто сейчас не пойти и не донести на учителя? И почему у него прямо сейчас так стоит?  
Рик побрел на обед в кафетерий и сел за стол, который он делил с Шейном, Андреа, Tи-Догом, Мегги, и Эми. Все с удивлением уставились на него, когда он уселся без подноса с едой. Он жаловался на голод с самого утра, но не любил жареную картошку с чили и сыром, которая была сегодня на обед. Но друзья забили на это, лишь удостоверившись, что с ним все в порядке.  
Они не догадывались о том, что у Рика до сих пор стояло, так как стол надежно прикрывал бедра. И это было к лучшему.  
________________________________________

\- Чувак, что было с тобой на ланче? – поинтересовался Шейн, – минуту назад, сначала ты ноешь о том, что голоден, а после даже не смотришь в сторону бургера, что случилось?  
Они были у Рика дома, смотрели Хостел и жевали попкорн. Шейн украл пару бутылок пива у отца из холодильника и потягивал его. Рик едва ли сделал пару глотков. Шейн наблюдал за ним весь день. Он пялился на друга детства на уроке естествознания Мистера Грина и на уроке по охране здоровья Миссис Пелетьер.  
\- Могу я попросить тебя об одном одолжении? – Рик проигнорировал вопрос друга.  
-Да, давай, - кивнул Шейн, сделав глоток пива.  
\- Прикроешь меня завтра ночью, а? - попросил он. Уолш замер и удивленно посмотрел на друга. Рик всегда был прямолинейным парнем, особенно когда выпьет. Он никогда не лгал, ему легко можно было довериться. Но если он врал то, на то была серьезная причина.  
Шейн ухмыльнулся:  
\- Ты и Лори собираетесь сделать это? - они встречались почти полтора года, и пора уже было бы. Рик поморщился и покачал головой, чуть не подавившись попкорном - он никогда не думал о том, чтобы переспать с Лори.  
\- Нет, конечно, придурок! - прошипел Граймс. – Я лучше сдохну, чем сделаю что-нибудь подобное. Это не твое дело, с кем или что я делаю.  
Шейн приподнял бровь:  
\- Ты чего завелся, а? Ладно, я тебя прикрою, – хмыкнул он, – но как, черт возьми, я должен буду обмануть твоего отца – он же помощник шерифа.  
Уолш был прав. Рик и не подумал об этом. Он был так рассеян сегодня - едва мог вспомнить, что проходили на уроках. Черт подери, он мог бы даже забыть собственное имя. Все, о чем он думал, так это то, что мистер Диксон мог бы с ним сделать. И у Рика снова встал. Он положил подушку на свои колени, и уставился на друга и пробурчал:  
\- Я не знаю! Просто прикрой меня!  
Шейн откинулся назад на кровать. Какое бы шило не было в заднице Рика, это было очень важным. Единственная ситуация, в которой его друг бывал таким нервным – это время сдачи экзаменов, но до них было еще шесть месяцев.  
-Ладно-ладно! – почти закричал Шейн. – Черт подери! Я помогу спасти твою задницу! - он закатил глаза и ущипнул себя за переносицу и, бросив взгляд на Рика, вернулся к просмотру фильма. - Если бы я был настолько туп то, подумал бы, что ты спишь с одним из наших преподавателей.  
Рик вытаращил глаза от удивления, но не взглянул на Шейна. Он многое узнал о нем за время их дружбы. Первое, он был вульгарным. Нецензурные слова были для него украшением речи. Второе, он был слегка долбанутым. Кроме того, он был каким-то рассеянным в последнее время. Да, они были друзьями с детства, но это не значит, что у Рика не было секретов. У них бывали минуты откровения, но не так часто. И последнее, но самое важное из трех пунктов, Шейн умел читать Рика, как комикс. У Уолша были отличные дедуктивные навыки, а Граймс научился за восемнадцать с лишним лет их дружбы прятаться от этого умения, сохраняя безучастное лицо в любой ситуации.  
-Знаешь, с превеликим уважением к тебе, хочу заявить, - начал Рик, - что это самая глупая вещь, которую ты когда-либо говорил! – он заржал и получил тычок в бок.  
Шейн скривили гримасу:  
\- Ты думаешь, это смешно, да? Будет чертовски весело, когда твои родители узнают о том, что ты шляешься по ночам.  
Рик перестал смеяться. «Он же не станет? Или станет?»  
После пары секунд напряженной тишины, Шейн не удержался и заржал. Лицо его было красным, а в глазах стояли слезы. Он ткнул пальцем в испуганного Рика, но тот уже почувствовал облегчение.  
\- Ты бы видел свое чертово лицо! - Уолш фыркнул и заржал. - Ты выглядишь так, будто только что обделался от страха, Граймс.  
Рик вынужден был признать, что его нижнее белье было немного влажным.  
________________________________________

Рик ехал вниз по дороге в своем пикапе. Дерил дал ему указания, как добраться до его дома, нарисовав схему проезда на обороте доклада по книге «Портрет Дориана Грея». Граймс сунул реферат в свой рюкзак, чтобы точно не забыть привезти его домой к мистеру Диксону. Рик ехал по пыльной, старой дороге и был благодарен тому, что все колеса еще были на месте. Прошло около получаса, пока он не подъехал к ферме. На старом почтовом ящике была вытиснена фамилия «Диксон».  
Когда Рик подъехал к дому и заглушил двигатель. Тяжело вздохнув, Граймс выскочил из машины и обошел ее сзади. Он взял свой рюкзак, закинул его на плечо и подошел к крыльцу. Он позвонил в колокольчик, и стоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Рик нервничал насчет всего этого. Что будет, если их поймают? Мистера Диксона уволят, а на него обрушится весь гнев родителей. Граймс так глубоко задумался, что мистеру Диксону пришлось прочистить горло, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Рик подскочил, когда увидел своего учителя, стоящего перед ним на пороге.  
\- Э-э-э, здрастье, мистер Диксон, - пробормотал он, рассматривая своего учителя сверху донизу глазами, размером с блюдца. Учитель был в майке, клетчатой рубашке и кожаной куртке. На нем были синие джинсы и тяжелые, изношенные сапоги. Рик сглотнул, разглядывая прикид. Сейчас не самый подходящий момент, чтобы у тебя встал, Граймс, - ругал он себя. Рик попробовал использовать пару приемов, вычитанных в одной книге, чтобы избавиться от стояка, но это не очень-то помогало. Просто сохраняйте спокойствие, и эрекция исчезнет – советовала книга.  
\- Не называй меня Мистер Диксон, малыш, - хмыкнул учитель, - прямо сейчас я просто Дерил. Теперь входи и садись.  
Рик сглотнул еще раз и пошел за учителем. Дом Диксонов был уютным. Там было много семейных фотографий и сувениров. Он был полной противоположностью того, что Рик ожидал увидеть. Нет, не то, чтобы он много размышлял об этом, но пару предположений все же сделал.  
Рик уселся на диване в гостиной – она мало чем отличалась от остального дома – семейные фото и куча маленьких сувениров – типичный дом южанина. В углу комнаты стояло старое кресло-качалка с подушкой на сиденье и пледом, перекинутым через спинку. Кофейный столик был небольшим, накрытым белой льняной тканью. Еще был камин, закрытый решеткой. На каминной полке лежал арбалет на ткани. Рядом с ним лежало несколько стрел.  
\- Понравился арбалет? – поинтересовался Дерил, когда вернулся в комнату. Рик вздрогнул от неожиданности, и мистер Диксон усмехнулся. Он поставил стакан c Dr. Pepper* на стол перед Граймсом, а сам сел с чашкой кофе по другую сторону. Рик повернулся к своей сумке и вытащил папку по АСE**. Он перевернул несколько страниц, прежде чем нашел урок, который они изучали.  
\- Послушай, Рик, - Дерил взял папку у Граймса, - мы должны были изучать школьную программу, а не заниматься твоими дополнительными заданиями.  
Рик был частью школьной ACE команды, с тех пор как перешел в старшие классы. Он был их звездой, побеждал в районных чемпионатах и чемпионатах штата четыре года подряд.  
\- Ну, да, я знаю, но наш следующий конкурс в пятницу, и это первенство штата, - пробормотал Рик. Он посмотрел вниз на свои руки, чтобы избежать взгляда Дерила. Мистер Диксон смотрел на него все время, пока они сидели за столом. Чтобы отвлечься, Граймс взял бокал и поднес его ко рту. Он собирался сделать глоток, когда рука Дерила остановила его. Мистер Диксон забрал у него стакан.  
Дерил начал наклоняться ближе к губам Рика. Граймс уставился на своего учителя, его дыхание участилось.  
Когда их губы встретились, то поцелуй вышел целомудренным. Рик еще никогда не целовал парня. Да, он любил шутить, что он и Шейн зажигали пару раз, но это были только разговоры. Он никогда не думал о лучшем друге в таком плане. Это было совсем не так, как целовать Лори. Поцелуи с ней были слишком нежными, ее губы были слишком мягкими. Она всегда сразу хотела перейти к французским с языком. А вот с Дерилом поцелуй получился грубым и целомудренным.  
Дерил продолжил целовать Рика, после того, как почувствовал, что тот ему отвечает. Граймс лизнул губы своего учителя, и тот быстро приоткрыл рот, позволяя языку Рика скользнуть внутрь. Дерил был на вкус, как виски и кофе. Это было очень круто и вкусно. У Лори всегда был вкус дорогого блеска для губ, и освежителя дыхания. Рику было намного приятнее целовать своего учителя, чем свою бывшую девушку. Своего учителя?!  
Рик отскочил назад. Его грудь вздымалась, а глаза снова были размером с блюдца.  
\- Что? - удивился Дерил, его губы покраснели от поцелуев. Если бы Рик не знал, что это было неправильно, то запрыгнул бы на своего учителя и целовал, пока не закончится воздух.  
-Я ожидал…  
\- Что я буду учить тебя, - закончил за него Дерил.  
Рик сглотнул:  
\- Да, я рассчитывал, что мы сделаем мою домашнюю работу, - выдохнул он. Это было плохо. Это было очень плохо и незаконно.  
Дерил фыркнул:  
\- Знаешь, какую мораль ты бы почерпнул из нашего сегодняшнего урока, если бы не витал в облаках на моих занятиях?  
Рик был вынужден согласиться - он был слишком рассеянным в последнее время. Много дерьма случилось с ним, и из-за этого пострадала учеба. Вот, отчасти, почему он оказался у мистера Диксона дома, засунув ему язык в рот.  
\- Какую? – поинтересовался Рик. Дерил ухмыльнулся и втянул его в еще один целомудренный поцелуй. Он подался назад и ухмыльнулся.  
\- Всегда ожидайте неожиданностей.  
Рик снова сел на диван:  
\- Но почему вы решили учить меня?  
\- Ты бы хотел, чтобы я отправил тебя к мистеру Ри? – приподнял бровь Дерил. Он почувствовал внутренний конфликт Граймса. С одной стороны, Рик хотел сказать - Черт возьми, Да! А с другой, однако, он был бы не прочь покататься на учителе английского языка, как на Харлей-Дэвидсоне.  
\- Почему же вы не послали меня к нему? - он не ответил на вопрос, продолжая задавать свои.  
На что Дерил фыркнул:  
\- Малыш, я не думаю, что ты бы хотел, неожиданно нагрянуть, когда Глен трахает твоего друга Шейна.  
Рик смутился:  
\- Мистер Ри и Шейн?  
Нет, этого не может быть. Они не часто пересекались друг с другом. Был только один случай на втором году обучения, когда Шейн пошел к наставнику, чтобы отработать наказание. Он пришел в школу на следующий день, жалуясь, что у него ныли колени. Оу.  
\- Да-да, - Дерил рассмеялся, прочитав мысли Рика. Перед глазами Граймса встали такие картинки, которые он тут же пожелал забыть. Он сидел, размышляя, что же ему теперь делать. Он уже был у Дерила дома, и они почти нарушили закон. Ничего хуже уже быть не могло. Рик пожал плечами. Ну, так, к черту все! Его все устраивало.  
Подумав минуту, Рик толкнул мистера Диксона обратно на диван. Он залез своему учителю на колени и ухмыльнулся. Граймс втянул своего учителя в страстный поцелуй. В этот раз с языком и зубами. Дерил игриво зажал губу Рика между зубов. Тот застонал и продолжил целовать своего учителя.  
Это было не так уж и плохо.  
________________________________________

В ту субботу Рик и его команда выиграла первенство штата в Мейконе, штат Джорджия. Они вернулись с шикарного награждения. Все хлопали их по плечу, и они даже получили одобрение спортсменов из их школы. Рик больше не получал плохих оценок, но продолжал встречаться с мистером Диксоном. Они были счастливы и смогли сохранить свои отношения в тайне.  
Рик рассказал Шейну, что знает о том, что тот спит с учителем. Шейн не мог прятать свои эмоции, как умел Рик, и покраснел как свекла. Бинго!  
\- Мистер Граймс? – откликнул ученика Дерил. Рик резко выпал из своих размышлений. Он посмотрел на своего «парня», стоящего у доски.  
\- Да, Мистер Диксон?- Рик старался не улыбаться.  
Дерил усмехнулся:  
\- Разве ты не обещал мне, что не будешь витать в облаках?  
Рик чуть не захихикал. Лори был готова вновь поглумиться над ним, Андреа и Ти-Дог снова пялились, а Шейн подмигнул ему. Он-то знал, что происходит.  
\- Мне очень жаль, сэр, - Рик улыбнулся. - Этого больше не повторится.  
\- Я надеюсь, что это так. Иначе будут неприятные последствия в следующий раз, когда ты так сделаешь, - предупредил Диксон. Весь класс захихикал, но дружный смех прекратился, когда раздался звонок на перемену. Все немедленно собрали свои вещи, а Рик задержался на некоторое время. Шейн шутливо толкнул его и отправился на ланч. Рик и Дерил остались одни.  
\- Эй, Рик, - Дерил ухмыльнулся. Он сидел на краю его стола. Рик улыбнулся и выхватил свой учебник у учителя. - сделаешь это снова, и я, может быть, отшлепаю тебя.  
Рик игриво застонал и подошел к своему учителю. Он обнял его за шею и глубоко поцеловал, тут же скользнув языком в рот Дерила. Он обхватил Рика за шею. Поцелуй распалял их, и руки спускались ниже, пока не остановились на заднице. Дерил помял ее ладонями. Его глаза расширились, когда он почувствовал, что чего-то не хватает.  
Он отстранился и посмотрел на Рика:  
\- Нет нижнего белья?  
Рик ухмыльнулся и подмигнул, а улыбка Дерила превратилась в ухмылку. Граймс наклонился к Диксону и прикусил за ухо. Тот застонал, и Рик самодовольно улыбнулся. Он прижал губы к уху своего учителя и прошептал:  
\- Всегда ожидайте неожиданностей.

**Author's Note:**

> *Dr Pepper – газированный безалкогольный напиток.  
> **American Club of Education – что-то вроде клуба умников и умниц.


End file.
